1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to detecting radiation in fluids, and more particularly, to a flowthrough labyrinth device configured to receive a fluid to be tested and evenly distribute the fluid to be tested around a radiation detecting device and a method of detecting radiation in fluids using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Radiation detection can be problematic, since potentially harmful radiation may be emitted from sources that appear innocuous. For example, since harmful radiation may be colorless, odorless and/or tasteless it may be difficult to detect and/or even perceive without proper radiation detecting equipment. Furthermore, in order to detect both the presence and quantity of potentially harmful radiation the radiation detecting equipment may need to be exposed to the potential source of the radiation for a prolonged period of time. For example, in the case of detecting potentially harmful radiation in fluids, such as a water source, a fluid sample must be collected and then positioned relative to the radiation detecting equipment. For example, previous devices used in the detection of radiation in fluids were measurement containers, referred to as beakers, which included a container to hold the fluid and a well formed in the container to hold a radiation detection mechanism. These beakers required the fluid sample to be poured into the container, and then the container placed over the radiation detection mechanism for the required amount of time. Upon the expiration of the required amount of time, the container was then emptied, and a new fluid sample was poured into the container. However, a significant amount of labor may be required in the use of such sampling and detecting procedures. Therefore, it may be desirable to provide a device that can provide continuous and/or intermittent operation for the detection of potentially harmful radiation in fluids with minimal interaction and/or monitoring.